


Legacy and the New Heroes

by ashryvergrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryvergrace/pseuds/ashryvergrace
Summary: The old heroes are gone.





	Legacy and the New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> It is 22:50, I am tired and ill and sad. 
> 
> Enjoy, leave a comment or a kudos (or both).

"There was an idea..." Tony Stark began. He was always my hero, not Iron Man, but the man behind Iron Man, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, the guy who pretended to be hard and cold, the man who could save cities and unite nations. The guy who, under all that attitude and money, had a heart he was afraid of showing.

"To bring together a group of remarkable people..." Steve Rogers' voice continued. The soldier who wanted to do what was right, not because other people had told him it was right, but because he had made up his mind and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that what he was doing was right, even if it seemed controversial.

"To see if we could become something more..." Bruce Banner spoke up next. The scientist, the genius who thought no one needed him. Who thought that they only wanted the other guy, that they only wanted the strength and the anger and the rage which he could unleash. In reality, they needed his skills, his mind, his Stark-level intelligence.

"So that when they needed us..." Clint Barton's words lingered like an overdue promise. The hawk, watching from his nest, seeing all and saying nothing unless it was important. He wasn't noticed, wasn't famous, not like the others, but he helped. He helped these broken heros to come together so that they could save the people depending on them.

"We could fight the battles..." Thor Odinson, the storm given skin, the man who could summon lightning into his veins, the god who wanted only to help an alien people because he couldn't save his own. To give his life for them if he had to. To fight in their war because his had ended bloody and he never wanted to see another civilisation fall as his had.

"That they never could." Natasha Romanov's voice finished, the words ringing, echoing in the silent empty chambers of my mind. The assassin, given a second chance on the whim of an unruly agent. The assassin who wanted to save the world, not destroy it. The beast hidden beneath the beauty, kind yet willing to fight for what she believed.

The legacy they left behind, the weight they carried passed down. It was strange to stand shoulder to shoulder with the old heroes, the people who had made a dark world seem a little brighter. Stranger still to see them move on and be left behind. I stared at the red of my mask, the black lines forming a web. Seeing their faces flashing in my mind, repeating their words, I glanced at my team. We are a group of remarkable people coming together to fight the battles that others can't. We are the new heroes, and we have big shoes to fill.


End file.
